


I Love You

by jstadrtyhdlm



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm
Summary: They've been through a lot, but they've always got each other.





	

Alex looked around the bedroom of the new house he shared with Jack. He remembered when they got their first studio apartment together. They were so proud of themselves for finally getting away from their families.

Alex and Jack were young, broke, and madly in love. No one accepted them and no one thought they could get away but they proved them wrong. They moved far away from the negativity and made new lives. They got jobs and paid rent. It was a hard way to live for two 17 year olds but they made it work because they knew they'd never be happy if they didn't leave.

Nearly ten years later they finally were well enough off that they could own their own house and adopt a baby. The house wasn't huge but it was the perfect place to raise their small son.

Alex wished his parents would be a part of his family and accept his love for Jack but he knew they never would.

Jack didn't know, but Alex had recently reached out to his mother. She was happy to see him, but when he mentioned Jack and their baby she told him to leave, stating for at least the millionth time that she didn't raise a fag.

Alex stood up, head held high even though he'd been broken down internally again, and walked away from the woman who gave birth to him. He loved her, even after all this time. he just wished she felt the same. He wanted her to love him for who he was, and for whom he loved. Despite if it was a man.

Alex took his eyes from his new bedroom and glanced at Jack who held their little boy in his arms. A smile crept up on his lips.

There was lots of pain in their lives, right from the start, but they'd always been there for one another. Jack was Alex's rock, and vice versa. Alex couldn't imagine his life without Jack and he didn't want to.

Jack turned and saw Alex looking at him and the baby with a smile, which made Jack give a goofy grin too, one that Alex absolutely adored.

Jack jerked his head towards the bed, where moments later they were both seated and cuddled into each other, careful not to hurt the baby.

Alex looked into Jack's eyes and Jack looked into Alex's and the world fell away. It was just them and nothing else. Alex smiled and moved closer to press his lips to his husband's.

Jack's lips were so soft and sweet. Alex pressed his forehead to Jack's and caressed his scruffy cheek lightly. 

"I love you."


End file.
